


Be My Winter Rose

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa asks Margaery to be hers for the rest of their lives, as she will be Margaery's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 6.Misunderstandings of my prompt-list (link at the series desc.)
> 
> (I actually maybe need to watch the latest few seasons of the series. I'm up-to-date with the books but I've actually not watched any GOT in ages, so I feel pretty out of touch with it...)

As they get to know one another, they get to know one another well, and can eventually glean the other’s intentions from the quirk of an eyebrow or the twitch of a lip, or even the widening of pupils.

 

Misunderstandings are a thing of the past and they do not have the freedom to misunderstand one another, as it can mean the difference between life and death, now, for they are each other’s defences, hiding in a den of lions. 

 

They carry with them the memory of their misunderstandings as regards to one another as a reminder to never do so again, to always be open to one another, so they do not unintentionally hurt one another, so they can keep each other safe, alive. The world has hurt them enough, already, enough for many lifetimes. But they have come out of it stronger, the wolf and the rose, Stark and Tyrell. They have learned to hide their strength from the world, but never from each other. 

 

Eventually, it is Sansa who asks Margaery to unite their Houses, for Margaery to be her Winter Rose, even if the North is lost, even when her family is lost, most of them ashes and the rest scattered, hiding their true strength like her, biding their time. But Margaery is here now, in her heart and by her side, with her during this tumultuous time with the world shifting beneath their feet. And Sansa loves her with all her heart. ‘Could you… would you be mine? All mine until neither of us draws breath? Be my Winter Rose ?’

 

‘How can you know me so well, dearest, I cannot begin to fathom,’ Margaery replies to Sansa’s proposal, ‘I will continue to be yours as you are mine.’ She lays her hand over Sansa’s bosom, ‘and the North is alive here, in your heart, as long as it beats.’

 

Sansa smiles, almost shy, now that she has gotten what she has wanted, and more, even when the thought of those who will never get to see her happiness haunts the edges of her thoughts, but the North will remember and so will Sansa. ‘And I’m yours. Always.’

 

They look out onto the harbour, at the fake calm of the water’s surface, somewhere, the North is burning. Wind whips at their clothes as they stand side by side on the balcony, arms wrapped around each other, wind blends their hair together, binds them as they will bind each other, bind their lives. 

 

‘I’ll take you to Highgarden,’ Margaery promises, squeezes her love, her Stark wolf, ‘you’ll love the roses. And we’ll be safe.’

 

‘Safe,’ Sansa says, a bit hollow, as she’s almost forgotten what it means outside Margaery’s embrace.

 

‘Safe,’ Margaery repeats. She moves to kiss Sansa, who meets her lips softly. Safe might only mean each other, now, but it is enough. They’re a Stark and a Tyrell, they’ll manage.

  
  
  



End file.
